Bringing Out the Sound
by Sin's Pastime
Summary: Jordans, Washington. A boring (fictional) tiny town where you've known these kids all your life. Nothing happens here. Ever. But then one fall, one flyer has started to change it all. "COME JOIN THE GLEE CLUB" Pfft, not a chance. Or perhaps you will. (SYOC-OPEN, Rated T for possible language. IN NEED OF BOYS CURRENTLY ON HOLD)
1. Introduction

Kris weaved her way through the halls, dodging large groups of classmates who always seemed to congregate and crowd the walk ways. 'Why on earth would you have a social meeting in the middle of a busy corridor?' Caught up in her thoughts, Kris nearly missed the football player that was barreling straight towards her. 'Jesus Christ!' Were Kris' thoughts as she lined straight up against the wall, the boy barely missing her. 'Always rushing to places with no time to take notice of others.' She rolled her eyes but, a flyer next to her caught her immediate attention.

Taking the paper off the wall, Kris reads the flyer with curiosity written all over her face. "COME AND JOIN THE GLEE CLUB!" The words were written in bright blue ink, stars and smiley faces lined the empty space on the paper. She lets out a light scoff. 'Why on earth would the school waste their money on such a trivial club? You'd think they'd want to spend their budget on things like football or cheerleading. Not to mention no teacher in their right mind would ever want to moderate, let alone coach such a stupid club.' She crumples the flyer and tosses it over her shoulder. But as much as Kris just wanted to ignore the club, her interest was piqued from the moment she read the words on the paper.

Kelser High School was much like any public school. If you were a jock or a cheerleader, congratulations you're part of the social elite. Into band and prancing around on stage singing show tunes? Such a shame because the only thing you're getting is a slushy to the face. Where they pulled that from is a mystery to Kris, must've been from some stupid sitcom. The school was located in the small town of Jordans, Washington where you've been going to school with the same kids since elementary. It was safe to say that you really weren't going up the social ladder if you had been rock bottom since you were a kid.

Kris was one of the many kids who was desperately trying to make her way out if the town. Not to say it was a bad place to be but, once you've spent all of your life in a tiny town, you really do want to get out. There really were only three ways to do so: join the army, leave in a body bag, or get famous. Perhaps that was slightly exaggerated and even a little morbid but, on the right lines.

Kris continued to walk though the hallway, musing over the idea of a glee club until something broke her train of thoughts. Or rather someone. "Kristen, my friend, how are you this wondrous day?" If this had been an anime, you'd see a vein or one of those angry symbols pop up right on her temple. She slowly turns to see a blonde with a dazzling smile. Or at least that's what he'd like to think.

"What do you want Ryan?" Her deadpan tone caused his smile to falter.

"Moi? I don't want anything but our lovely friendship." Ryan cranked up the watts on his smile hoping to fool the asian girl.

"Okay, cut the crap Seacrest." Kris' face had switched to an pointed look, almost making Ryan flinch. He would have if the two hadn't been childhood friends.

"Ya know that's more of a compliment than it is an insult." A light smack on the arm immediately gets him to stop. "Ow! Okay! I can never fool you, let alone fool around with you."

The pout on Ryan's face elicits a snort from his friend. "Oh gosh. Stop pouting. You're a teenage boy, not a pre-pubescent teenager complaining about the woes of being a Justin Bieber and One Direction fan."

He responds with an overly dramatic gasp. "I am appalled by that analogy." He crosses his arms and lets out an indignant huff. "I have more class than all of those brats combined and multiplied by ten."

"I'd like to hope so." Kris let's out a chuckle at how easy it was to rile up her friend. "Anyways, you only use that smile combined with your so called 'sweet talk' when you really want something. Out with it."

"Well," He drags out the last part of the word for some unneeded emphasis. "I found this one of these lovely flyers posted right next to our lockers." The glee flyer is being help up and the smile is back on his face.

"That's great but, hate to break it to you Ryan, you sound like a dying whale when you try to sing. Not to mention you've got two left feet."

He rolls his eyes, not even bothering to argue with her as those statements were very much true. "Not for me, dummy!" She shoots him a glare and actually gets him to flinch this time around. "For you! This could be the ticket to stardom and a way out of" Waving his hands in area surrounding him. "This!"

She quirks an eyebrow. "I'm not quite getting you right now."

"Think about it! Colleges and Universities would want a national champion team in their campus! Not to mention, I'd be able to write some fabulous articles about the team and earn some of my own recognition." He beams and is genuinely proud of how well thought the plan was.

Kris on the other hand, had her own opinions. "Hold up. That means the teams needs to win _this year _in order for me to get that down on an application. And who's to say we even have good singers here. Also, no one in their right mind would go for this." She points to the paper in his hand for emphasis.

"Always a Debbie Downer." Ryan pouted.

"It's called being a realist. And for Pete's sake! Stop the pouting!" Kris smack him on the arm once again.

"Okay! Stop with the abuse." Rubbing his arms as he speaks. "Seriously give some thought into this Kris. Couldn't you get your cousin to coach."

Her jaw drops at the idea. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not!? She's more than qualified to coach!"

"Nu-uh! No way! My cousin is never allowed to be in the presence of teenagers!" She shudders at the thought.

Ryan crosses his arms. "She could be the best chance you've got."

"Ugh no. I'd only go to her as a last ditch effort." She pauses. "And who's to say I'm going to join!"

"Whoops. I've been caught." He gives her a sheepish grin. "I don't understand why you're so against her coaching. You live with her!"

"I'm used to the shenanigans Jess pulls. Not to mention I can take what she throws. She's too snarky for her own good."

"I'll give you that." Jessica had always been a cynic even before she moved back and had Kris moved in with her.

"Anyways, you still need me to help you find a new camera person? It's a shame Jane had to move."

Jane had been Ryan's former AV personnel for his news blog for the school, Kelser Social. He wrote and recorded almost weekly on the different happenings in the school. The gossip corner was the most popular but, the website was generally well taken by the school. Being associated with Ryan had it's perks. You touched one of his friends and he'd make sure to dig up some dirt on you or get Kris to beat you to a pulp (the latter happened on a singular occasion but, the school populus would never let it go).

"Yep. None of the recruits have been any good at that kind of stuff but, I found some new writers!" He beamed at his ever growing staff. "You're stuck on camera duty until we find some new AV kids to help edit and film."

She sighed in defeat. "Oh well. C'mon, first week of school. Plenty of stuff for you to go report on."

The two walked off smiling over the memories of summer and the memories to be made. The flyer still in Ryan's hand.

* * *

Okay, so we all know that once upon a time I tried to write an SYOC but stuff came up. I'm willing to try again as A) it's summer and B) I'm still waiting for SYOCs with my characters in them. What I aim to do is to update this and the tumblr account as often as I possibly can. However, this means that my updates will not be incredibly long. Which for me, is a good thing. My muse burns out really quick if I try to push for more than what she'll give me. Hopefully this will work well.

I plan on being extremely picky about who I choose in terms of characters. I need a few specific characters! One is that their parents are donors to the school and they are the one who get the glee club up and started. I need at least three people who will be acting as antagonist. Doesn't matter if they're jocks, cheerleaders or whatever. I also need at least two people for a rival team! And finally I need a glee moderator! Background and such is up to you! Jessica will make an appearance but, only as a co-mod if needed. Please PM me for more specifications and a modified application! (Be noted that I won't be as selective with these characters.)

With that, the rules.

1) **Be original as possible**. I'd like for a new character that you've never made before. I say this because I've seen a few characters on a lot of different SYOCs and I'm a bit miffed by it, albeit I've done that a few times.

2) **NO MARY OR GARY SUES. I don't want perfect characters.** What's the point? I don't get to mess with them as a writer and there is very little to be worked with in terms of character development.

3) That said, don't over do it with backgrounds. Yes, parents die and stuff happens but... c'mon!

4) Be realistic in terms of skill. I don't want your character who can belt out notes like Idina, paint like picasso, play ball like jordan or anything of the like. They're highschoolers not super stars.

**5) Please no posting them in the reviews**! I'd like for your character to remain private between us. Not to mention someone can tweak you application and make it sound better.

6) You are allowed a maximum of two characters! HOWEVER, do not intertwine them so much that if I accept one I NEED to accept the other. The only exception to this is that you want to send in a minor/rival choir group member/Glee Coach/antagonist

7) Be detailed in the application. The more detail, the more well built your character is.

8) To be sure you've read all or most of this, list your characters top three artist in the anything else section of the application and title you pm as "Bringing Out the Sound-(Character name here)"

9)** NO SIBLING OR ANY RELATION TO GLEE CHARACTERS.**

10) Please to abide by these rules as not doing so will severely limit your chances of getting in, so please read and listen.

11) THIS IS NOT FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE.

**Have fun!**

Without further ado, here is the form. This will also be on my account.

* * *

Name:

Nicknames: (if any, affectionate and/or insulting)

Age:

Grade: (Freshmen through Juniors, I'm not accepting any seniors unless you make a really good character)

Sexuality:

Appearance: (you know, facial features, body features, etc., etc. include clothing style)

Celebrity Look-A-Like: (be realistic, try not to use anyone that's been on Glee)

Personality: (a six sentence minimum, be detailed and specific, no one liners)

History/Home Life: (talk about what your character has been through, how its made them the way they are today, and what's going on at home now. don't make this too long.)

Family: (any important family members? all I really need to know is names, ages, grade/profession and a one-liner on their personalities)

Strengths:

Weaknesses: (everyone's got 'em)

Flaws: (again, everyone's got 'em, no one is perfect)

Dreams:

Clubs/Sports:

Vocal Range:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like: (Please match it to your vocal range of choice.)

Audition Song: (list at least two)

Solos Your Character Would Sing: (add reasons why per song. Max number is 4)

Duets Your Character Would Sing: (add reasons why, and if you want, with who. Max number is 3)

At Least Two Group Numbers You Wish Your Character Would Partake In:

Storylines: (min 3, max 6, simply liking someone who's dating someone else isn't a storyline. PLEASE NO PREGNANCY PLOTS)

Why did they join Glee?:

Anything else?

Extra:

-Questions-

1. If your character was in season 2, what would their "Born This Way" T-Shirt say?

2. Which New Directions member could your character relate to the most and why?

3. Thoughts on my characters?

4. What kind of person is your character attracted to? (I'd like an idea just in case)

5. What would your characters relation be with the two current characters?

6. What kind of theme weeks would your character be excited for and why?

7. If your character had to suggest an artist tribute, who would it be?


	2. On Hold

Ok all good news and bad news!

Bad news is that my college courses are waaaaay more work than i thought they would be and are too physically draining for me to handle. This story is being put on hold until i find myself with free time or my muse wants me to write. So this syoc will remain open and i will not choose because i feel unfair if i did.

I'm sorry to get your hopes up but life happens.

Good news, I will be starting a glee drabble collection in place of this story. I'm open to prompts and such that you all can send either through pm or via the tumblr page.

So i'm sorry everyone. I'm pretty sure this will get people's hopes up .


End file.
